nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bracsonian Lomskyvinatan Audio Logs
Log #1 So, we got to a new planet, and not just that, a whole new system. Honestly, it's a little irradiated, but put on a personal shield, and your pretty much good. I have not let Bek and Lynn out for this though, I don't want them out and about in this environment. The system looks to have a bit more than our initial exploration, so maybe we'll see a good selection of life again. In other news, a Crewman named Coral came to ask me for help making a camera, managed to get a full camera and drone set, honestly, it was pretty fun, and wouldn't be against doing some more, but how to do that, maybe open a shop? I dunno, but it was fun while I did it. Log #2 Hey, hey you two get off (frantic scurrying sounds) Oh, is this recording *muted yelling* WHY DO YOU GUYS DO THIS *cease yelling* Well, I guess if it's on, might as well do a log. Well, I had some fish, it was ... edible (gagging sound). But other than that, got to go an an exploration trip to Hoshinowada, love that planet by the way, helping out the crew member Coral I worked with yesterday. The drones are working excellently, I may add, and Bek and Lynn loved getting out to a place they could run around. They even got to practice herding, haven't been able to reinforce that much, beyond a couple of excursions into the Research Biodomes. I've also Been able to get some of the materials to make the shop, so Yay, just need to organize my blueprints now. It will probably be mobile until I can get a permenant place on the Discovery or the Station though, so might be hard to find it. Well, time to go, (turn off). (turn on), OH YEAH, need to put the recipe for kibble somewhere, Reminder (turn off). Log #3 Well, no customers at the shop yet, but that's just fine, It was hard enough trying to get that thing open. Not much else has happened however, went on a little study in the Biodomes for a bit, maybe I'll add some creatures from home, but that would are some importing, but it would be so cool, but the money. Urgh, well anyway, just realized that I have, in fact, not put the kibble recipe somewhere, so, just in case, I am putting it here, so I guess, here it is (muttering) huh where did I put that paper (shuffling) (loudly speaking) OK here it is! So first you mince a freshwater fish, we used some from Aramfi, but Earth ones seem to work fine, as well as a rodent, again, Earth supplements work great. These are then mixed together, and then covered in bread crumbs and berries from a bush native to Aramfi, haven't found a suitable replacement, but I have a plant, it's behind the crates Bek and Lynn were brought in when we first got to the Discovery. These are then separated into pellets, and heated for an extended period of time. Now, normally I buy these over the galactic trade network, so their dehydrated, and so that's where the process ends, but I know that many like to put some kind of flavoring on top of it, pretty much anything safe is ok, except nut based products, they can't eat those. Well that's that, It is now somewhere, hopefully I'll find a way to put it somewhere. Oh, yeah, and Coral, if you are reading this, first of all, I thought I secured this again, but oh well, I guess I really can't separate these logs, but sorry about the low specifications, I've never actually made this before. Also, will be going on a trip tommorrow and can't bring Bek and Lynn, so it would be great if you could check on them, they have enough food, though they would not revoke a treat, but Lynn's been lazing around a lot lately, she's definitely not sick, I did some scans, body seems to be normal, and nothing especially traumatic happened, but I don't know whats going on, It's just that I'm a little confused. If you aren't reading this though, no pressure, it should be fine. Well, Goodbye.(turn off) Log #4 Well, that was, Ok, huh, little exhausting. Not really going to put details in here, but suffice it to say glad to be back. May get back to work in the shop, I don't know, but big thank you to Coral for watching the two, their looking great! Bek's his normal self, running and jumping around like a madman, but hey, that's what makes him so fun to be around. Lynn's still being very relaxed, and I may have found the issue, did some more in depth scans, but its a little too early to say, though, for the record, doesn't seem like it's actually anything necessarily wrong with her. Other than that, managed to get in the other major domesticated animals from my planet, maybe I'll get some imported, if I can get a Biodome separated. Well, that's it for today, logging off. (Turn off) Log #5 Hello again, welcome back to this log, if you're listening, I am still here. I've gotten more work recently, able to work on Olive's power system. On the other hand, need to get to Aramfi to pick up some plants, and they only grow in the more, uh, wild parts of Gluud, so I've got to do some packing. Luckily, I should be able to get this done in a couple of hours, so won't need to leave Bek and Lynn alone for too long. The shop should be good as well, I can get it done after I get back. Well I've got to get back to packing, get back later! (muted yelling) Bek get off of that! (turn off) Log #6 Whew, well, I'm back, and still in one piece. I love Aramfi, but, well, it does not have the most friendly wildlife. Got run down by some of the more aggressive ones, and they are not slow. But, got the plant though, and I am so happy for that, now just have to give it to Lynn, see if she'll eat it. Other than that, got to see an actual city for the Empire, and oh was that cool, had a lot of architecture and history, apparently it was a really old one. They even had a museum for artifacts dug up from the city, everything from carvings to painted art. Honestly, it was all really interesting and seeing the whole city was just a great experiance. Then I got to go to a wild area, and Oh, it was all so cool. Well, I'm back now, excited to be back. (Turn off) Log #7 Ah-ha! Hello, Hello! This Working? Wait a moment, let me check (excessive shuffling) (echoing) yyyeeesss, sseeeeemms toooo wooorrrk (stops echoing) Ok, well, first things first, left for a bit, sorry 'bout that, but got to visit family for a bit, would say it was really exciting and action-packed, but that would be lying so I won't, probably, (whisper) between you and me, I'll probably say it unless someone reads this. (Stops whispering) Honestly, really nice to see family again, and I got Lynn checked out by a vet. You'll never guess what happened, well I did, but I know Chelgushi, at least in a general sense, I mean, argh, back on topic, comeon guess, wait, why am I asking the recording hardware, am I crazy, hope not. Anyway, turns out Lynn is just reaching the final stages of maturity, which means, drumroll please, (Squawking), eh not drums, but good effort Bek, that I should be expecting some eggs in the range of a couple months, exciting, huh? Oh wait, thinking about it now, where will I store them, not that much room, ah and I'll need help taking care of them, without being too much of a bother, and Lynn is going to get, protective, urgh, so many logistics, and I just wanted to be excited, and maybe a little lazy. Well, now I gotta go start planning for this, and get a start on the grumbling, so bye for now.(Turn off) Log #8 Well, I think its time for another one of these, its been a while since I've done one. Well, still not too much done, did a bit of work recording the biodiversity of Aramfi, oh, and read up a little on Eithea, Bbqw's planet. Always interesting to learn new ecosystems. I inputted a couple of recipes as well, so hopefully the crew will enjoy them. Yerwt has joined the Automaton shop as well, it'll be so nice to have help around the shop. Well, beyond that, Lynn's doing great, pretty much back to her old self again, jumping around and snapping, she just got asleep a couple of minutes ago. It's all very exciting, and I think I've gotten everything ready, probably going to get a treat after this. Well, I guess that's it, goodbye. (Turn off) Log #9 Hello again, this should be fine. It's been a pretty relaxing day, and in exciting news, Crewman Nani has gotten back. Also, Lynn has not laid any eggs yet, but should be expecting some soon. I will need to go back to the swamps again, urgh, getting more of the same plants. Argh, well, at least I should only half to this this once or twice per generation, so that should be ok, urgh. Oh, and to thank Coral for all Bek and Lynn's treats, I put a box of Watmuth-Har over by their sleeping area. Well, have a nice day everyone, goodbye. (Turn off) Log #10 Well, I'm back for another audio log, and not much has changed, so this is probably going to be a short one. Mostly I've been getting some more journals from Aramfi, its all very interesting information (whispering) though I think I learned most of this in school (stop whispering). However, in the more interesting information, Lynn has gotten a little more neurotic, she's collecting a lot of small materials, like twigs and leaves, but she may want some mud, so I think I'll move her to a biodome for a little while. Hmm, I wonder if any are empty, and how I could check that. Should be ok, should be fine, I hope one'll have a river. Well, need to check on the databases, (muted yelling) Hey Lynn, don't take that, its still plugged in! (rapid footsteps)(turn off) Log #11 LE GALNI! NHA, NHA, KIWUU RARI LYDERN CHELGUSHI! OK, ok, breath a little, I moved them into one of the biodomes, a nice swampy one, oh wait, yeah, the "them" is Bek and Lynn. But, ok, ok, I guess I'll translate the first part. WE GOT THE CHELGUSHI EGGS! I am so excited, honestly I don't really want to take them out of the nest, but I do want the most to survive so, gotta get them to an incubator, got one in the Automaton Shop's storeroom, so they're going to be fine. I think I might allow Lynn and Bek to stay in the biodome as well, as they seem to enjoy the environment. Well, that's all for today. Ah, so excited for the eggs. (Turn off) Log #12 Ok, back for a little update on the egg situation, I've gotten them into the incubator, all three seem to be pretty healthy, and it'll be really, really good when they hatch, and I can name them, and find out what their like, and all that. They'll probably be pretty excitable, like their parents. Lynn and Bek have been visiting them everyday, but they have been adapting well to their new biodome, I'll probably put in more of an ecosystem, make it more complex. A few more Chelgushi running around will be so interesting, and I imagine most of the crew won't mind too much. This is all there is for today, nothing else has really happened, so, goodbye. (turn off).' Log #13 Well, I'm back for a little bit, and I'm actually going to move away from the egg situation for now. I mean, their in the incubator, nothing's going wrong, and I got something kind of exciting, at least for me. So, since the egg situation has died down, and now I have a lot of time on my hands. I've been doing a bit more work outside of the shop and the Chelgushi, and gone to research the natural history of Sesylai Attvaa. Unfortunately, haven't found any fossils yet, I have gone through some of the rock layers, and I think I have some interesting information involving the history of the planet. From some fairly recent rock layers, (from a geological perspective), there may have been huge oceans that rapidly disappeared into groundwater. This may be the reason, in my opinion, that some of the common creatures have the flat, fin-like tail. Well, I find it exciting, and I hope that I'll find out more. Goodbye. (Turn off) Log #14 Hello again, sorry for being gone so long, had to do some work. Well, in the mean time, the eggs have been incubating well, seems like everything's healthy. In other news, I managed to find some ancient Attvaan Fossils, with Larger flapping tails, imagine an earth dolphin, but with three fused tails. It seemed to be an ancestor of the Mugeatr and Isyapozium, judging by the trident spine build. Honestly this is an excellent find, and now I just need to find a na - Hey Bek, Lynn, where'd you two come from, were are ya going? Come on, get back here. (running sound) (long pause) AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA, they've hatched, look at them, look at them, (rubbing sounds), oh, right, its audio only. But anyway, their so small, and adorable, (small, purring chirps), haven't named them yet though, I have to find out more about them before that. They're all so small, they can fit in my palms and all that. Now, where to put them? (turn off)Category:Bracsonian Category:Lomskyvinatu Category:NMS Wikia Crew